


Voltron Fic Ideas (Too much Klance)

by Lover_fic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Other, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_fic/pseuds/Lover_fic
Summary: Well, this are just ideas for Klance Fanfics, because i'm a shitty writter. And i tink it help other writters of their blocks(If You Want to use any of this Ideas, give a little credit for me)And if You Want, i can publish your ideas and give The credit for the respect user
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. Prince and servant Klance Au (A.B.O.)

Keith is an alpha prince who after the disappearance of his brother, Prince Shiro, is the next in line to the throne. and must choose a royal maiden to marry. 

But he shows no interest in the girls who are introduced to him. he only has eyes for his servant Omega: Lance, with whom he has a secret relationship behind everyone's back. 

When Queen Krolia assigns him an arranged marriage to a princess from a neighboring kingdom, Keith and Lance decide to leave the palace and have a life together.

\----------------


	2. Merman Childhood Friend AU

When the little prince Lancelot of the lost city of Altea comes to the surface disobeying his parents, the first thing he sees are beautiful Violet eyes that belong to a child not much older than him, a human child. 

After years of secret encounters between the two, they begin to develop feelings for each other, but the difference between their worlds is not the only obstacle they face.

(Lance was 4 and Keith 5)

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the English is my second language.


End file.
